Агент Мэри-Сью 2
by susanivanova12
Summary: Мери 25-25 вышла замуж. Но рассказ не о ней. На сей раз агенту Мери-Сью под номером 33-11 придется попытаться вступить в армию УпСов и попытаться соблазнить Волди. А если получиться, то и Снейпа. И все ради того, чтобы заполучить нужную информацию. Но, если это Мери-Сью, от нее можно ожидать чего угодно.


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: G

**Пейринг**: герои прежние + кое-кто на сладкое

**Жанр**: Humor

**Дисклаймер**: не мое

**Саммари**: Мери 25-25 вышла замуж. Но рассказ не о ней. На сей раз агенту Мери-Сью под номером 33-11 придется попытаться вступить в армию УпСов и попытаться соблазнить Волди. А если получиться, то и Снейпа. И все ради того, чтобы заполучить нужную информацию. Но, если это Мери-Сью, от нее можно ожидать чего угодно.

**Цикл**: Искусство стеба (2)

**Комментарии**: и опять-таки никакого секса. Только легонький слешик Гарри/ Северус. Стебно до безобразия

**Предупреждение**: после первого моего рассказа про Мери-Сью было много недовольных самим фактом издевательства над Авторским «я» и над героями. Если не готовы узреть новые издевательства - не читайте. Мое отношение к Мери-Сью - это лично мое отношение. Героев я переделала для Мери, так что, чтобы никаких бухтений по поводу «противного» Северуса или маразматичного Альбуса. Не говоря уже про Волди. Всем остальным читателям - приятного чтения.

**Статус**: закончен

**АГЕНТ МЕРИ-СЬЮ 2**

_Где-то в Америке, 52 штат (в 51-ом по-прежнему обитают американские военные:)_

_Сверхсекретная база по подготовке супер агентов специального назначения._

Джон Доу, молодой и жутко сексуальный майор, так похожий на ДиКаприо, тоскливо вздохнул, прежде чем войти в главное помещение, где его уже ждали агенты.

-Смирррна!- рявкнул майор, открывая двери. Агенты по привычке выстроились в 3 ряда.

Майор еще тоскливее вздохнул и принялся оглашать список имен.

- Агент Мери-Сью 1?

- Я!

И в том же духе до №33-11. Новичков было! Майор чуть не заплакал, оглядев строй. Все дамочки, как на подбор - высокие, наглые, раскрашенные под индейца племени Тутумский бубук. И ни одной мало-мальски напоминающей ту, самую последнюю Мери, на которую Джон чуть не молился. Маша 25-25. Прелестная девочка. Стала одной из Маш, сделала карьеру, поднялась до того, что получила собственное имя и выскочила замуж за военного с соседней базы. Той, что в 51 штате. С тех пор о ней никто ничего не слышал. Говорили, что теперь ее зовут Джоанна, и она подалась в писательницы.

Современное общество писателей (точнее, писательниц), расширило 52 штат, благодаря своему писательскому поносу, т.е., простите, писательскому зуду (что в принципе, одно и то же). Машек на базе прибавилось. А вместе с ними и забот у симпатичного и холостого майора, у которого аж зубы сводило при виде очередной полуголой девицы с ногами от ушей.

Но зубы-то сводило, да не от желания с ними трах… полюбоваться на луну ночью, а оттого, что все Маши были донельзя избалованны, привередливы, аляповато раскрашены и вели себя так, будто собирались переспать со всем Хогвартсом и Хогсмидом одновременно. Впрочем, работа у них была такой, так что майор только скрежетал зубами над непроходимой тупостью Маш и их одноклеточностью.

-Так, барышни!- сказал Джон, с тоской разглядывая голые животы впередистоящих агентов.- Поступило дело очередной сверхсекретной важности,- Джон мысленно выругался по поводу Авторш, понапридумавших тупиц - Машек и продолжил,- Дело вот в чем. Требуется проникнуть в Логово Упивающихся, наладить контакт с вожаком, принять Метку, по возможности соблазнить самого Волдеморта и Снейпа, если особенно повезет, а потом передать ценные сведения Дамблдору. Задание понятно?

-А переспать надо со всеми?- поинтересовалась Маша в микро- юбке, микро - топике и босоножках с 20 сантиметровыми каблуками.- Т.е. с Волди, Северусом и Дамблдором?

«Дура!»- мысленно закричал майор.- «Господи, клянусь, что если выдержу еще год - брошу пить, курить и волочиться за юбками! Буду волочиться за брюками! Сил моих нету! Стану геем, ей- богу!»

-Дамы! СПАТЬ придется, если только с Волдемортом! Снейп - гей, Дамблдор - старик!

-Нууу,- томно похлопала густо накрашенными ресницами другая Маша,- мне, например, безразлично с кем. А Северус…- она закатила глаза и глубоко вздохнула, отчего кожаная курточка, державшаяся на одной пуговке, разошлась по швам, явив миру в лице несчастного майора внушительный бюст 4-го размера. Майор мысленно плюнул. Мог бы и не мысленно, но ему еще нужна была эта работа. А до конца года далеко…

После того, как незабвенный Северус Снейп обломал всех Машек с соблазнением себя любимого, внаглую заявив Скитер, что он счастлив с Поттером-мл., майор стонал при каждом упоминании его имени, жгуче завидуя мастеру зелий, который облапошил целую армию Мери-Сью. И хотя наивные писаки продолжали с упертостью осла штамповать фики про очередных Мери-Сью, сам профессор плевать хотел с Астрономической башни на всех Мери, авторш и всю Интернетовскую сеть. Майор же, поскольку ему приказывали сверху, продолжал посылать очередных Машек на заранее провальное дело, мысленно ликуя и восторгаясь Снейпом и Поттером.

Но самих Маш это волновало мало. Каждая из них была уверена, что именно перед ее неземной красотой профессор не устоит и падет к ее ногам, бросив и тут же забыв Гаррика.

Что же касается Гаррика, то парень, в предыдущий раз отбив у Мери 25-25 любимого профессора, был несказанно счастлив. Что творилось за тяжелыми дверями покоев Северуса, где поселился Гарри, не знал никто. Даже не догадывался. В особенности, когда на завтрак Гарри являлся взъерошенный, как воробей после встречи с кошкой, донельзя счастливый, зацелованный, красный от смущения и с громадными засосами на шее. Северус же, напротив, был собран, аккуратен, мрачен по-обычному и чрезвычайно опасен для окружающих. Но от него за версту разило развратом.

Юные студентки, вконец обнаглев, присылали мастеру зелий записочки недвусмысленного содержания, а некоторые студенты при виде зельевара краснели и принимались вздыхать от переполнявших чувств к суровому секс-бомб… мастеру зелий.

Северус равнодушно относился к знакам внимания мальчиков и свирепел от знаков внимания девочек, назначая им взыскания в теплой компании Филча и миссис Норрис. Девочки плакали от несправедливости привлекательного учителя по зельям, отрабатывали наказания, но атак не прекращали.

Зато Поттер до того обнаглел, что взрывал котлы на каждом уроке, нарываясь на взыскание, которое, как он знал, будет проходить в покоях самого преподавателя по зельям. После отработки Гарри не мог сидеть целый день, но светился от счастья, как новогодняя елка. Снейп хмурился, но в глубине его невообразимо - прекрасных черных глаз горел адский огонь, появлявшийся каждый раз, как только Северус видел «драгоценного» гриффиндорца.

-Тэээкс!- майор закопался в длиннющий список имен с указанием сильных черт и супер способностей Мери.

-Эта тупая, как пробка!- бормотал он под нос, чтобы Машки не слышали. Хотя… Мери давно его не слушали. Они прямо в строю подпиливали ногти, примеряли купальники - бикини и обсуждали позы Кама Сутры.- У этой мозгов вообще отродясь не было! Этой только бы тр… упражнения на вольную тему отрабатывать! Стоп! Нашел!- он вынырнул из списка и сморщился при виде безобразий, чинимых Машами.- Равняяяйсь! Кому сказано!- заорал он. Машки вздрогнули и вытянулись по струнке. У некоторых от усердия бикини треснули в верхней его части. Майор еще раз мысленно плюнул, с ненавистью глядя на прелести Машек, и попросил у Всевышнего терпения прежнего Снейпа.- Так. Мери 33-11! Выйти из строя! Остальным - разойтись!

Машки нетерпеливо потопали к выходу, натягивая купальники и непрестанно болтая. Им не было дела до майора. Их не для него создавали.

Маша 33-11 осталась. Как и все Маши, 33-я была сногсшибательно красива, с улыбкой голодной акулы и в легкомысленном наряде, состоящем из короткой юбки (черная кожа, мех и стразы), топа (черный атлас, стразы), короткой курточки (кожа, заклепки, цепи, стразы общим весом в килограмм) и высоких, до колен, сапожек (кожа, стразы и прочая дрянь, описанная выше). По сравнению с Мери 25-25, у этой Маши был внушительный гардероб, с любовью описанный Авторшей - школьницей. Наряды Авторша придумывала и описывала настолько тщательно, что практически весь рассказ сводился к тому, во что была одета Маша и как накрашена. В жизни же Мери 33-11 была милой, но дико тормознутой девицей. Она не стеснялась своей вызывающей внешности и того, как была описана Авторшей. Маша мечтала встретиться с ее Творцом и сделать с ней то, что Авторша сотворила с ней.

-Маш,- сказал Джон, подходя к девице,- тебе поручено дело чрезвычайной важности. Проникни в Логово Упиванцев и раздобудь сведения для Дамблдора. Все, свободна.

Джон круто развернулся на каблуках и вышел из зала. Маша похлопала ресницами, пожала плечами и пошла следом за Доу.

_Хогвартс, кабинет директора._

-Получены сведения о том, что очередная Мери попытается добыть для нас информацию. Дело опасное, но важное,- директор посмотрел на пофигистично настроенного Снейпа и невменяемо - перевозбужденного Гаррика и продолжил.- Тебе, Северус, у Волди делать нечего. Он каким-то образом узнал, что ты теперь на нашей стороне и может сделать тебе бо-бо.

Снейп поперхнулся от неожиданности. В последнее время директорский маразм крепчал. Дамби впадал в детство и выпадать из него явно не собирался. Минерва чаще заставала его за играми в куклы: Северус, Волди и Гарри дрались между собой, а потом устраивали дикую даже для настоящего Волди оргию. МакГонагал качала головой, Северус и Гарри смеялись до животных колик, а Альбусу было все нипочем.

Вот и сейчас, когда Дамби в очередной раз ляпнул чушь, Снейп не удивился, но с непривычки все же закашлялся.

-П… простите, директор?- выдавил он, откашлявшись.

-Северус, мальчик мой,- улыбнулся Дамби,- я сказал, что тебе опасно появляться у Томми. Он в последнее время дико зол. Ты встречаешься с его злейшим врагом, полностью игнорируешь его вызовы, плюешь на Люциуса, когда он приходит. Это добром не кончится.

Гарри все это время судорожно всхлипывал и нервно кусал губы, чтобы не заржать в полный голос. Северус едва сдерживался, чтобы не стукнуть парня. Сам Снейп был невозмутим, насколько хватало сил. А сил тем временем было все меньше.

-Директор, простите мое нахальство,- тихо сказал Снейп,- но и у меня есть личная жизнь. У Волдеморта она тоже есть. Мне, конечно, наплевать, что он вздумал написать мемуары «Как я 114 раз пытался убить Гарри Поттера, а потом занялся разведением клобкопухов», но и он в свободное от писанины время живет личной жизнью. С Беллой. Руди мне плакался и клялся отравить шефа. Как будто сможет,- фыркнул он.- Что до Мери, разбирайтесь сами. Меня она не волнует, с меня хватило предыдущей.

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся. Он-то был по гроб жизни благодарен Маше 25-25. Именно благодаря ей, Гарри помог любимому Северусу понять, что он, Северус, создан для Гарри. Короче, мир, любовь и трусы с сердечками.

-Прошу прощения,- Гарри робко поднял руку.- Мне все же кажется, что Се… профессору Снейпу лучше будет присмотреть за Мери. Мало ли что эти Мери натворят, а расхлебывать мне,- Северус метнул в парня уничтожающий взгляд. Гарри покраснел и добавил:- Т.е. нам.

-Хорошо, дети мои,- улыбнулся Альбус и жестом попросил их очистить кабинет от своего присутствия.

-Я. Тебя. Убью, Поттер,- сказал Снейп, захлопнув дверь кабинета. Гарри обнял профессора и ласково прошептал ему на ушко:

-Милый, пойми, это выгодно и тебе, и мне, и этой Мери. Она кого угодно из себя выведет. Волдеморт долго с ней не выдержит. Посмотрим, кто кого?

Северус вздохнул. Он оправился после того позора с 25-ой Машкой, но осадок в душе остался. А быть почти наедине с очередной дур… красоткой в профессорские планы не входило. Тем более, вдалеке от Гарри. Люц умрет от смеха, если узнает, что боггарт Снейпа принимает облик Мери и нагло пристает к несчастному профессору. От такого Снейпу часто снятся кошмары. Только теплый бок Поттера спасает от ночного крика.

Но делать нечего, на что не пойдешь ради победы над Темным Лордом, которому, собственно на Поттера и весь мир теперь чхать с Астрономической башни.

Волди оттягивался во всю. Он прочитал про Снейпа и Поттера, разорался «А чем я хуже?!» и закрутил амуры с Беллой. Та была счастлива, как кошка в марте, а ейный муж обещал применить к Его Темнейшеству все известные пытки. Если б смог. А пока его, Рудольфуса, временно сослали поправлять пошатнувшееся здоровье в Париж, где он встретил очаровательную ведьмочку и изменял жене с чистой совестью.

_Логово Упиванцев (место расположения неизвестно - все законсерви… т.е. законспирировано не хуже, чем у американцев и их 51-го штата)_

Невысокий пухлый человечек низко склонился к ногам повелителя и подобострастно смотрел на него снизу вверх.

-Мой Лорд, к нам едет…

-Ревизор?- Лорд в последнее время увлекся Гоголем в оригинале. Белла, сидя на коленках Волди, захихикала.

-Нет, мой Лорд, - Хвост согнулся еще ниже.- Мери-Сью!

Белла взвизгнула и кубарем скатилась с коленей Его Темнейшества. Тот поморщился.

-Это одна из Авторских «я»?- спросил Волдеморт, массируя вмиг заболевшие виски. От упоминания Мери, Лорд сразу вспомнил Снейпа, которого одна из этих Мерь довела до гомосексуализма, и Поттера.

-Точно так, мой Лорд,- Питер уже был ниже плинтуса, мечтая вообще провалиться под землю.

-Хвост, думаю, ты в курсе, что я делаю с гонцами, принесшими дурную весть,- ровным голосом сказал Лорд, вынимая палочку. Питер судорожно сглотнул.

Волдеморт прошипел сложное заклинание и на месте Питера появилась пухленькая перепуганная женщина.

-Люци, - сказал Лорд,- забирай!

Высокий белокурый красавец кротко поклонился и, схватив женщину, поволок ее из зала. Женщина визжала от страха, упиралась, но мужчина был сильнее нее и упорно тащил ее за руку.

-А теперь будем думать, что сделать с этой Мери,- сказал Волди, глядя на Беллу. Та коварно усмехнулась.

_Где-то между Америкой и Англией. Точнее сказать сложно._

-Уси-пуси, муси-сюси, миленький мой, я горю, я вся во вкусе рядом с тобой!- громко пела Маша, чеканя шаг на высоких каблуках. Прохожие оборачивались вслед, разглядывая точеную фигурку, упругую попку и прочие прелести девицы. Но, почему-то мужская часть населения, впрочем, равно, как и женская, неприлично ржала, когда дамочка отходила на приличное расстояние. Возможно, дело было в зависти к полуметровым накладным ресницам, возможно к силиконовому бюсту или непомерно длинным ногам. Сказать наверняка сложно. Маша не обращала внимания ни на женщин, ни на… впрочем, мужчин она замечала и одаривала акульей улыбкой в 31 зуб. Почему 31? Зуб мудрости, как и сама мудрость у Маши напрочь отсутствовали.

-Мой шоколадный Волди, ты всех побьешь по морде,- распевала Мария, вызывая гомерический хохот прохожих.- Мой самый лучший Севви, люблю тебя, поверь мне…

Маша бодренько добралась до Кинг-Кросса и просочилась сквозь барьер на платформу 9 и ¾. Паровоз уже ждал лучшего агента всех времен и народов (после Джеймса Бонда, разумеется).

В купе никого не было, и Маша решила вздремнуть до прибытия на место. Почему-то она сперва решила навестить Дамблдора. Хотя, как раз-то, на Дамблдора Марии было глубоко чхать. Ей, как новенькой Мери-Сью, хотелось воочию узреть Великого и Ужасного… т.е. Самого Сексуального (после Джеймса Бонда, разумеется) шпиона Британии - Северуса Снейпа. Ну, и Гарри Поттера немножко.

_Хогвартс. Целиком и полностью. _

-Внимание, внимание! Всем, кто не хочет попасть под действие неземной красоты, очарования и прелестей Мери-Сью, срочно укрыться в подземельях! Повторяю. Всем, кто задолбался каждый раз влипать в неприятности из-за очередной дуры Мери-Сью, немедленно прикинуться ветошью и не отсвечивать! Кто не спрятался - сами виноваты!

Противосьюшная сигналка работала безупречно, и коридоры школы наполнились веселым гомоном спешащих укрыться учеников и учителей. Гарри торопливо запирал Северуса на 38 охранных заклятий, 44 противоугонных, 59 противосьюшных и 1 самое сильное: супер – пупер – гипер - любовное, созданное специально Поттером ради защиты бесценного зельевара. Самого зельевара в это самое время била крупная дрожь.

«С перепугу»,- решил Гарри.

«От отвращения»,- решил Северус, разглядывая колдографию голого Поттера - универсальное лекарство от страха перед Мери.

_Хогвартс. Спустя 4 часа._

-А вот и я! А где фанфары, делегация и приветственные речи? Эй, ау! Вы что, вымерли, как динозубры? Или загры? Или збобры…

Маша была поражена отсутствием жизни в школе. Коридоры пусты, как пересохшие колодцы, классы пусты не менее, в учительской - ни души. Только каменная горгулья издевательски скалится перед входом в кабинет директора. Мери не стала изобретать велосипед, а просто взмахнула палочкой и проворковала заклинание «Алохомора!». Каменный монстр криво усмехнулся, но, по- видимому, решив, что упрямиться и терпеть присутствие Мери - себе дороже, отпрыгнул в сторону, открывая проход. Мери очаровательно улыбнулась, сделала книксен, едва не порвав крошечную юбочку, и устремилась наверх по лестнице.

Маша, как полагается воспитанной девушке, постучала ноготком по двери. Но, видимо, ее царапанье не было услышано, пришлось выбить дверь ногой. Надо сказать, что помимо неземной красоты, арбузных грудей и прочих прелестей, Автор наградила Мери супер силой, как магической, так и вполне обычной. Получилось нечто среднее между Супергерл и Терминатором. Причем абсолютно без мозгов.

-А, девочка моя! Проходи, дорогая!- Альбус расплылся в улыбке, торопливо пряча куклы. Кукла Волди при этом так ретиво целовал куклу Гарри, что кукла Северус позеленел от злости. Сам Гарри-кукла явно не возражал против поцелуев злейшего врага.- Прости, не слышал, как ты вошла. Чаю? Лимонную дольку?

-Благодарю,- Мери грациозно опустилась в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения со стороны Альбуса.- Могу я видеть знаменитого зельевара Европы? Я о Северусе Снейпе,- пояснила она, решив, что в школе может быть много знаменитых зельеваров и только один из них Северус Снейп.

Альбус покачал головой.

-Прости, девочка моя, но Северус уже отбыл. Он на встрече с Томом. Это настоящее имя Волдеморта,- пояснил он, видя недоумение на лице девицы.

-А как мне найти его?

Альбус почесал в затылке. Общение с представительницей рода Сью наводило на мысль, что со стеной общаться намного легче.

-Мы не знаем, где это место. И никто, кроме самого Северуса не знает. Но, говорят, часто собрания происходят в Малфой - Мэноре. Карту местности дать?

Маша снова улыбнулась в 31 зуб. Альбусу сильно захотелось стать маленьким и укрыться в мышиной норке, только чтоб не видеть акульего оскала Мери, обрамленного кроваво-красной помадой.

_Малфой - Мэнор 3 часами позже._

-Мисс, хозяин вас ждет, мисс, прошу вас, следуйте за мной, мисс,- лопоухий домашний эльф кланялся до земли, ушами подметая мраморный пол поместья.

-О, как мило, Тикси,- ворковала Мери, поднимаясь по мраморной лестнице.

-Типси, мисс,- пискнул эльф.

-Да-да, конечно,- ответила Маша.

-Мисс Мери-Сью, - высокая светловолосая женщина вышла навстречу Мери.- Добро пожаловать. Вас уже ждут.

Леди Малфой указала на высокие резные двери, которые открылись, когда Мери подошла к ним.

-Заходите!- раздался мужской голос из-за двери и Маша подчинилась.

-О, мое почтение, Темный Лорд!- затарабанила Мери, кивая головой, как китайский болванчик.- Я рада познакомиться с вами!

Она подлетела к креслу, в котором расположился Волдеморт и схватила его за руку. Тот поморщился, но потряс руку девицы, сделав вид, что все в порядке. Белла, стоявшая рядом с креслом повелителя, пронзила Мери взглядом, полным ненависти, но не сказала ни слова. Раз Лорд считает, что все так, как должно быть, не ее, Беллы, дело вмешиваться в происходящее. Еще самой на орехи достанется.

-Очень рад знакомству,- сказал Волдеморт.- Чем обязан вашему визиту?

-Хочу быть Упивающейся!- радостно сказала Мери, рассматривая Темного Лорда.

«Рептилия рептилией, но ничего, только бы внизу что-то было», решила Маша.

Волдеморт, в свою очередь, рассматривал весьма скромное одеяние Марии. Ничего даже намеком похожего на мантию не было и в помине. А то, что было, было слишком открыто и развратно. Стоявшие неподалеку УпСы облизывались, представляя, ЧТО любимый повелитель сделает с нахалкой после обмена любезностями. Но сам Лорд ничего не думал. Он знал, почему Северус стал геем, почему его так любят разные Мери-Сью и почему ему самому, Лорду, эти самые Мери житья не дают, попеременно с Поттером пытаясь его, Лорда, убить. Умирать не хотелось. И Волдеморт был в этот момент солидарен с Северусом, желая провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы избавиться от ощущения, будто ты кусок мяса перед носом голодной акулы.

Волдеморт попытался улыбнуться, от чего у Беллы вырвался томный вздох, а парочку Упиванцев перекосило. Мышцы лица (или морды? Или что там у рептилий?) Лорда явно не были предназначены для улыбок.

-А знаешь ли ты, что стать Упивающимся не так просто?- спросил Лорд.- Это на всю жизнь. И, кроме того, мы очищаем землю от грязнокровок. Магия - чистокровным! Ты чистокровная?- Маша кивнула.

-Кровь у меня чистая. Я недавно родилась. А еще я вегетарианка. Мясо загрязняет кровь холестерином и прочими гадостями. А я чиста, как хрусталь,- гордо сказала Мери.

Лорд тоскливо закатил глаза. Ой, прав был Северус, когда прятался от этих Сью! Что в лоб - что по лбу! Ей про чистокровность - а она про вегетарианство! Белла злорадно усмехалась.

-Так,- добавил Волдеморт,- что ты готова преподнести мне в качестве жертвы?

Маша задумалась. Минуты 2 в комнате было тихо, только, казалось, мозги Марии тихонько поскрипывают от напряжения. Впрочем, скоро выяснилось, что скрип издавал сам Лорд, устав ждать. Белла чуть ли не облизывалась от предвкушения мести наглой девице, посмевшей хватать драгоценного Лорда за руку и обращавшейся к нему, как к простому смертному.

Наконец, Маша созрела для ответа.

-Себя!- гордо сказала она, выпячивая бюст.

Лорд хныкнул.

«За что мне такое наказание?- подумал он.- Я же больше не хочу убивать Поттера! Но теперь уже хочу убить всех Мери-Сью вместе с Авторами, какие есть на свете. Мерлин, помоги!»

-Ты не поняла, дурочка,- притворно – ласково сказала Белла. – Лорд спрашивает, КОГО ты готова принести в жертву? Кого ты убьешь для Лорда?

Маша снова задумалась. На сей раз надолго. Волдеморт тоскливо вздохнул и покосился на ухмыляющуюся Беллу.

«И что меня бабы привлекают?- подумал он, оглядывая женщину с ног до головы. – Вон Северус, живет себе с Поттером и в ус не дует! Может и мне…»

-Прошу прощения, мистер Волдеморт,- Мери вернулась из задумчивости.- Я вряд ли кого-то смогу растерзать. Даже ради вас. Но,- она кокетливо похлопала ресницами (парочка ресничек, не выдержав килограмма туши, отвалилась),- я могу вас научить великим знаниям!- пафосно закончила Маша.

Лорд критически окинул взглядом фигуру девицы, словно прикидывая, чему может ЕГО научить ОНА, но вопросительно поднял бровь.

-Ммм?

-Искусство наслаждения!- гордо сказала Мария, задрав подбородок.- Кама Сутра! Все 1379 поз + 1 лично моего изобретения.

На глаза Темнейшего Лорда навернулись слезы при упоминании и Кама Сутры, и «шедевра» лично от Сью. Белла была ненасытна в постели, не выпуская Его Темнейшество сутками. А тут 1380 поз! Волдеморт закрыл глаза руками и всхлипнул.

-Мамочка, и зачем ты меня родила!- прошептал он.- Я уже хороший, а из меня упорно делают плохого! За какие грехи мне все это? Не иначе за то, что я пытался убить Поттера! И почему я его не убииил!- заныл он, тихонько плача. Белла подозрительно покосилась на притихшего повелителя и с шипением кинулась, было, на Мери, но вернувшийся после «расправы» над Питером Люциус, разогнал всех и кинулся с Темнейшему.

-Мой Лорд?- опасливо спросил белокурый красавец, робко приближаясь к трону.

-Люююциии!- завыл Том, сгребая в охапку Малфоя и прижимаясь к его груди.- Кааак ониии меняя досталиииииии!

Люциус ошалел от такого обращения к своей аристократической натуре, но быстро смекнул, что в любой ситуации можно найти для себя выгоду. Тем более сейчас, когда Лорд, похоже, так беззащитен. Малфой осторожно погладил лысый череп повелителя.

-Ну-ну, мой Лорд!- ласково проворковал Люциус.- Ну, полно. Утрем слезки, вытрем носик…

Да, про носик Люцу явно не стоило упоминать, ибо то, что заменяло этот самый носик, на нос похоже никак не было. Но Лорд не обратил внимания на судороги Малфоя, обнимая его.

-Люциус, скажи мне, и что я нашел в этих бабах?!- Волдеморт поднял красные (и от слез в том числе) глаза на блондина.

-Не знаю, мой Лорд,- пожал плечами Малфой.

Глаза… эээ… мужчин встретились, и…

_В это же время в коридоре Малфой - Мэнора. _

-Да я тебе все космы вырву, змеюка!- орала Белла, вцепившись в волосы Мери.

-А я тебе в лицо плюну!- парировала та, кусая Беллу за руку.

Две ведьмы, сцепившись клубком, катались по роскошному мраморному полу. А в это время присутствующие УпСы во главе с леди Малфой, разделились на 2 команды и активно «болели» за «своих», поедая поп-корн и запивая его выдержанным коллекционным вином Малфоев прямо из горлышка.

-Белла-Белла!- скандировала одна команда.

-Мери-Мери!- не уступала другая. Сама Нарцисса принципиально «болела» за победителя. Не пристало Малфоям поддерживать проигравшего!

-Ооо, Люци!- раздался голос Волдеморта из-за закрытой двери. В голосе было столько любви и нежности, что все замерли от неожиданности. Нарцисса выронила бутылку из рук и бросилась к двери.

-Эй, что там у вас?- закричала она, барабаня в двери и забыв, КТО там находится.

Двери были наглухо запечатаны мощным заклинанием и не поддавались.

Нарцисса не была бы Малфой, если бы сдалась…

_Там же, спустя час_

Донельзя растрепанный, в одних брюках, с голым торсом, распухшими губами, весь в засосах и нереально счастливый из дверей появился покрасневший аристократ Люциус Малфой. Белла издала клич раненного индейца и кинулась в комнату, но тут же замерла и упала в обморок.

Из комнаты величаво, но немного пошатываясь, выплыл сам Лорд. Но какой! Красавец, настоящий мачо, выглядевший человеком, а не рептилией. Кудри до плеч, глаза горят огнем страсти, пухлые губы растянулись в улыбке. Да, красавец был, так же, как Люц, в одних брюках, с обнаженным торсом.

-Ой, как хорошооо! Иди ко мне, протииивный!- томно проворковал бывший Лорд, а ныне просто Том Риддл, обнимая красавца блондина и привлекая его в сочный поцелуй. Нарцисса, во все глаза смотревшая на мужа и шефа, последовала за сестрой в глубокий обморок.

УпСы дружно открыли рты.

-Чего пялитесь?- ревниво поинтересовался Том, оглядывая армию слуг.- Всем спасибо за службу! Все свободны! И от Метки в том числе! А теперь… сделайте так, чтобы я вас искал. Проще говоря - брысь отсюда!

УпСов, как ветром сдуло.

-Ммм, Томми,- Люциус обнял партнера.- А может, ну ее, Нарциссу? Нам же так хорошо вдвоем!

-Развод и тапочки по совиной почте!- согласился Том.

-Эй, позвольте!- Мери отошла от шока и пылала праведным гневом.- А я как же?

Том недоуменно воззрился на красную от злости Мери.

-А при чем тут ты?- поинтересовался он.- Я свои дела решил. Слуги мне теперь не нужны. Ты - тоже. Все! Пиши письма!- он покрепче прижал к себе Люца.

-Махнем на Карибы, мой сладкий?- проворковал блондин. Том кивнул и, с тихим хлопком, сладкая парочка исчезла, оставляя разгневанную Машу посреди коридора, где в обмороке счастливо пребывали две дамы – Нарцисса и Беллатриса.

_Хогвартс. 4 часа спустя_

-…и они исчезли!

Маша уже час рассказывала события в замке Малфоев, попеременно плюясь, матерясь и кусая себе локти (как она это делала - загадка. Видно, она была циркачка). Альбус почти невозмутимо слушал отчет Мери, Северус и Гарри начхали на присутствующих и самозабвенно целовались, вызывая у МакГонагалл приступы зеленой (под цвет Слизерина) зависти. Остальные готовы были праздновать освобождение от Волдеморта прямо в кабинете директора, благо выпивку и закуску наколдовать не составило бы труда.

-Ладно, раз уж пошло такое веселье,- сказал Альбус, метнув завистливый взгляд на парочку Северус/Гарри, - это надо отметить. Гхрм, молодые люди, может вам уединиться?- шепотом спросил он у начинающих раздевать друг друга Северуса и Гарри. Те моментально покраснели, вызвав у Помфри сердечный приступ при виде мило алевшего зельевара, и, торопливо откланявшись, выбежали из кабинета, откуда послышался хлопок аппарации.

_Еще через час в Хогвартсе._

-…Победа… выпить… пир!- эхом раздавался голос директора дурд… школы посреди Большого зала, где собрались все ученики.

Пир удался на славу. Альбус, наплевав на все приличия, тихонько смылся из зала под шумок, и теперь целовался с Минервой, которая мурлыкала, как мартовская кошка. Эти двое уже задолб… утомили всех своей скрытой любовью и теперь самозабвенно отдавались (пока не в прямом смысле – дети могли подсмотреть!;) друг другу.

_Следующим утром. Где-то в Америке, 52 штат (в 51-ом все еще обитают американские военные:)_

_Сверхсекретная база по подготовке супер агентов специального назначения._

-Равняяяйсь! – зычный голос майора Джона Доу, вывел из равновесия неокрепшие умы Мери всех сортов (впрочем, насчет ума, это я погорячилась). – Агент Мери-Сью 33-11! Поздравляю вас с успешным завершением задания и награждаю вас 2 недельным отпуском на Карибах в любое время! Ура!

-Урааа!- нестройно заорали Мери.

_Карибы, спустя какое-то время_

-Черноглазенький, будь столь любезен, передай креветки!- мурлыкнул красавец, бедра которого прикрывало белоснежное полотенце.

-Нууу, лень!- ответил обнаженный стройный мужчина, потягиваясь на песке и одним своим видом вызвавший у своего партнера – юного симпатяжки – сильнейшую эрекцию.

-Гррр!- сказал юноша, накинувшись на партнера и подминая его под себя.

-Эх, хорошо-то как!- томно вздохнул белокурый длинноволосый мужчина, прижимаясь к своему спутнику. Тот алчно оглядел фигуру блондина и скинул ставшее ненужным белоснежное полотенце.

Спустя какое-то время на пляже раздавались только крики чаек, шум прибоя и томные вздохи влюбленных.

_Эпилог_

УпСы, почувствовав свою ненужность, разбрелись по миру в поисках нового Лорда. Это им не удалось. Лорды кончились. Пришлось несчастным скитальцам податься в мир магглов и стать там депутатами и угнетать магглов. Один из них стал президентом Америки под псевдонимом «Буш-мл.» Кто? Питер Петтигрю, конечно.

Совсем спятившая Белла была помещена в Мунго, откуда так и не была выписана.

Рудольфус, ее муж, подал на развод и счастливо зажил с той самой ведьмочкой, с которой законно изменял жене. Теперь у них пятеро детей и никто не понимает почему. Руди полагает, что это проклятие Уизли.

Нарцисса получила развод и тут же вышла замуж за нефтяного магната из мира магглов. Ей стало наплевать на различия магов и магглов. Нарси перекрасила волосы в темный цвет и теперь снимается в «Плей – Бое» и зарабатывает кучу денег. Многие знают ее под псевдонимом «Кармен Электра».

Драко Малфой довольно равнодушно отнесся к новости об отце и его новой пассии. Парню не до них – у него намечается свадьба. Что? При чем тут Панси? С Блезом Забини. Который, впрочем, уговаривает любимого пожить в гражданском браке какое-то время.

Альбус и Минерва поженились. Он ласково зовет жену «Моя кошечка!». Котят, впрочем, у них не прибавилось. Что радует. Альбус вошел в положение Северуса и отпустил его, избавив зельевара от должности в школе. За что Северус был несказанно благодарен ему.

_Месяц спустя. Карибы_

Грудастая длинноногая красотка шла по песку, виляя бедрами и недоумевая, какого черта ни один мужик не обратил на нее внимания.

-Мой сладкий, хочешь бананчик?- раздался чей-то бархатный баритон.

-Ммм, надо подумать,- ответил другой голос, явно принадлежащий юноше.- А, ну, его, иди ко мне!

-Эй, вы все бананы перемнете, голубки!- воскликнул еще один юношеской голос.

-Ой, перестань! Я тебе другой «бананчик» дам…- мурлыкнул еще один юноша.

-Эх, молодежь!- вздохнул еще один мужчина.

-Завидуешь?- поинтересовался очередной мужской голос.- Завидовать плохо!

Мери осторожно раздвинула заросли кустов, скрывавших незнакомцев и…

-АААААААААААААААААААА!

Несколько десятков мужчин недоуменно посмотрели на орущую девицу и дружно пожали плечами.

-Чего это она?- спросил белокурый паренек, обнимая загорелого темноволосого парня.

-Понятия не имею,- ответил тот.- Драаако, я хочу купаться!- капризно протянул загорелый.

-Блез, ты меня доконаешь,- блондин шутливо шлепнул паренька по попке и грациозно поднялся.- Пойдем уже!

-А я лично предпочитаю полежать на песочке,- томно протянул еще один блондин, увеличенная копия паренька.

-Аналогично,- согласился его спутник, мужчина с красивыми темными волосами.

-Поддерживаю,- сказал брюнет с глазами цвета южной ночи, обнимая парнишку с ярко - зелеными глазами.

-Муууррр,- сказал зеленоглазый, водя пальчиком по… по тому, что пониже пупка мужчины.

Надо ли говорить, что на нудистском пляже ни на ком не было ни кусочка одежды?

P.S.

Из медицинской справки, выданной агенту специального назначения Мери-Сью 33-11:

«…и, исходя из полученный душевных травм, не совместимых с дальнейшей работой агента, агент Мери-Сью 33-11 будет проходить курс лечения в психиатрической клинике Св. Мунго. Рекомендуется поместить агента Мери-Сью 33-11 в палату душевнобольных в хронической фазе…»

Белла так и не узнала свою соседку по палате №6…


End file.
